


betrayal

by Firestorm0108



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-31 10:10:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20113396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firestorm0108/pseuds/Firestorm0108
Summary: Annabeth cheats on percy with Jason causing him to give up on trying to be human and become the god he was always destined to become





	1. broken

As Percy walked through past all the cabins he realised they finished rebuilding the Hephaestus cabin after Leo blew it up doing an ‘experiment’. Percy had been asked to retrieve an artifact from a sunken ship which Chiron wanted to be kept out of enemy hands, even though he refused to tell Percy what it did. He had just got back and wanted to visit his girlfriend, Annabeth, and it was the afternoon which meant she’d be in her cabin working on more Olympus designs. As he got to the steps he pretty much managed to clear them all in one jump as he opened the door quietly and saw Annabeth was asleep on her bed and none of her brothers or sisters were in the cabin as Percy climbed the ladder up to her bunk and realised she wasn't alone as he saw Jason next to her, the duvet was pulled up to there shoulders but he could tell they were both shirtless and he wasn't so stupid he couldn't put two and two together as Percy felt a wave of calm hit him as the ground started to shake as he jumped off the ladder and went to the door as he heard a voice “Percy?” Annabeth asked calmly as she just woke up before her eyes widened and she turned around and saw Jason before looking back at Percy as she saw the door slam as she jumped down off her bed and wrapped the duvet around herself as she swung the door open and Percy had just got down the steps “Percy please” she said as campers had started to come outside to see why the earth continued to shake as Percy kept walking as she yelled “PERCY” as Percy sighed and turned to look at her “what Annabeth?” he asked with a tone of complete calm that reminded Annabeth of the time in Tartarus when he defeated Misery as she took a step out of her cabin with the duvet still wrapped around her “i can explain” she said as Percy’s eyes took on a dark green colour and glowed harshly “do you really think so little of me?” he asked “do you really think i'm that stupid” he added almost a yell as geysers started to erupted at random point around the pervilion as Chiron arrived “Percy?” Chiron asked worried as Jason emerged from Annabeth's cabin with his clothes put on hastily and his hair messy as Chiron realised the situation as he looked between them before settling on Percy “Percy, I know you must be angry, but please” he said as Percy looked at Chiron and realised what was happening around him as the earth calmed and the geysers came to a stop “i'm sorry Chiron” he said simply as he walked towards the lake as Jason followed as Chiron was about to tell Jason it was a bad idea as Jason brushed him off and walked to Percy and placed a hand on his shoulder “look, bro” he said as Percy clenched his fists and Jason was sent 12 feet before crashing to a stop near Chiron as he asked Jason to give Percy space as Jason stood as Percy reached the water as thunder doomed over head and Percy just sighed and turned as a bolt of lightning came arching straight towards him as a shield of condensed water got in the way and absorbed the bolt as it remained above his head as Percy raised his hand straight up as the water, now charged with lightning, turn into a trident as he made a throwing motion and the trident shot at Jason and slammed into his chest as he was shot another 6 feet as Jason got up as soon as he hit the ground as he was consumed in a typhoon as he charged at Percy but as he got close Percy created a hurricane at least three times the size of Jason’s typhoon causing Jason to stop short of Percy as both the hurricane and typhoon both stopped Percy shook his head as Annabeth ran out of her cabin, messily dressed, as Percy watched her stand more towards Jason than him which just hurt him more as Chiron went to take a step forward as a water barrier appeared around him so he couldn't get closer “i can't believe i was such an idiot” Percy muttered as he looked at Jason “dude I brought you back from the dead” he continued as he looked at Jason “do you know the shit i went through to get that cure?” he asked “the deal i had to make with Artemis?” he asked again “and what do i get in return?” he asked rhetorically “you screw my girlfriend” he muttered as his hand and clenched it as Jason collapsed to his knees choking “there's a skill i picked up in Tartarus” he said simply as Annabeth looked at him “Percy” she muttered as he looked at her but she couldn't see her Percy anymore, just a man with anger and power. “What?” Percy asked calmly as he relaxed his arm and Jason took a massive breath and started coughing up blood as Percy shook his head “what's the point” he muttered as he put his hand in the water “don't come after me” he said with an empty voice as he turned into water and vanished. 

As he vanished Chirons water barrier vanished and he sighed as if he knew this was going to happen. “Chiron?” Annabeth asked as Chiron looked at the lake “i always knew Percy hid his true power” he sighed simply “he is a demigod with powers beyond what should be possible, and all he wanted to do was fit in” he muttered as he looked as Jason “are you alright my boy?” he asked as Jason spat blood and wiped his mouth with his arm as he nodded “I never knew he was that strong” he muttered as Annabeth looked at Chiron “Chiron i'm sorry” she said as he raised a hand “any apologies and explanations should be aimed towards Percy” he said as his tone was one which made Annabeth ashamed considering he had practically raised her as she walked back to her cabin.


	2. Chapter 2

As Percy took back his normal form he was in the river tiber in new rome as he walked towards the fifth cohort as he walked in and saw Hazel and Frank talking on his bunk as they noticed him and hugged him “Percy?” Hazel asked she noticed he was tense. “Do you mind if i crash here for a couple of days?” he asked as Frank smiled and patted his back “dude the fifth cohort is your home too” he said as Percy smiled hollowly “thanks” he said Frank squinted “why are you not at camp half blood?” he asked as the earth shook slightly before settling as Percy took a deep breath as it came to a stop “Annabeth…” he said simply “she cheated on me” he finished as Frank took a deep breath out and ran his hand through the back of his hair “damn” he said which was the worse thing Percy ever heard Frank say as something about Percy noticed something about Hazel’s posture as he looked at her “Hazel?” he asked as she looked up at him and he was able to read her emotions easily. “You knew?” he asked “about her and Jason” he asked as she nodded slowly as he stood up and paced back and forth as Hazel shook her head, “It was a couple days before Jason died” she continued “and Annabeth said she was going to tell you when Jason got back from the quest, but then he died and you said you were going to get him back…” she went as Percy chuckled without emotion “and you both knew the chances of me reviving the guy who screwed my girlfriend behind my back was quite low” he finished as she nodded “we were going to tell you Percy, honestly” she started as he just raised a hand to silence her as Hazel and Frank both realised his eyes had become a darker shade of green as he walked towards the door “i’ll find somewhere else to stay” he said simply as he picked up one of the emergency go bags kept at the door and walked out.

As Percy reached the predators building Reyna wasn't there which meant she must of been at the hall in new rome so he jogged down trying to forget about the day so far as he reached the barrier where Terminus stood as he stoped “Terminus” he said “how goes the barrier?” he asked as Terminus looked Percy up and down “Mr Jackson, its good to see you again, but you aren't in the proper garb” he said as Percy shrugged “not sure i'm still a pretor” he replied as he handed Riptide over to Terminus’ little assistant and walked into new rome. 

As he walked through new rome he couldn't help but hurt, the place was a reminder of what he wanted for himself and Annabeth, the busy streets, kids his age talking about school work and focusing on studying at the college as he saw one girl drawing on a sketchpad with blueprints next to her for inspiration with a design Percy knew all too well. It was one of Annabeth's new designs for Olympus and one of the few pieces he actually helped her in designing as the girl looked up and noticed him and her face lit up as she ran to him. “I know you” she said with an over enthusiastic and hyper tone “don't think so” Percy said simply as he continued walking and she got infront of him “your Percy Jackson” she said as he nodded “since the day I was born” he replied as he kept walking and she followed folding her bok and the blueprints back into her bag “i followed your work” she said as he shook his head “i'm not an architect” he replied as she shook her head “no i mean your quests” she clarified as he nodded “good to know i have fans” he said dryly, “are you ok?” she asked as he nodded “fantastic” he replied as she sighed and continued to walk next to Percy as he stopped “can i help you?” he asked as she thought for a second “i was just wondering...” she started as he waited “all your quests, you always seemed to have just enough power to get it done” she noted as he saw where this was going. “You want to know how strong i am” he surmised as she nodded and he shrugged “depends on what i feel like” he answered with a tone of anger as they reached the hall “there busy” she tried to tell Percy as he barged in anyway.

There was a court in session for one of Octavian’s old supporters, who Percy was sure tried to do something stupid, as he walked up level “does it really take all this to dull out punishment?” he asked as he noticed Reyna smirk at him “Jackson” she said with a nod as he did a slight bow as he looked at the accused “so what did this idot do?” he asked as he walked around the teen roughly his age in imperial gold chains. “The accused is standing trial for the attempted kidnapping of the Praetor of rome” she said as he laughed “you?” he asked, chuckling as he pointed at the man in chains “against her?” he asked as he then pointed at Reyna then continued to laugh causing Reyna to smile as Percy looked the man up and down “do you have a death wish?” he asked simply as he turned to Reyna “how about we do this old school” he asked which made her laughed a little.  
/  
Old school was a reference to a conversation they had before when Percy spent a week or two covering for Frank as Praetor since he still technically held the rank, Percy would always get bored at trials and meeting like this so he once said ‘why don't we just fight to solve problems like old school’ he said which made Reyna laugh during a meeting about battle tactics.  
/  
As Reyna nodded she threw a key at Percy and he caught it without looking as he uncuffed the accused “here the deal” Percy said simply as he walked to the other side of the room blocking the door as he noticed his new stalker was just inside the door watching. “Open the door” he said as she realised she’d been caught as she opened the door and Percy turned “you get through those doors your a free man” he said simply, “that's it?” the man asked as Percy nodded “that's it” Percy agreed as the man smirked “alright then” he chuckled, he was clearly overconfident since he was bigger in physical size than Percy. 

Percy showed no emotion as the man started to advance which set of an alarm in Reyna’s mind as she spoke “don't kill him Percy” she said as he waved his hand calmly as the guy went to punch him and Percy caught his fist and landed his own punch in the man’s face as he stumbled to the ground “come on man, your a descendant of a god” Percy said as the man got onto his hands and knees as Percy planted a kick on the side of his chest causing him to roll over as Percy shook his head “that was boring” he noted which was not like Percy as he grabbed the cuffs and put them back on the man as he threw him back to the ground “I win, banish him or whatever” Percy said simply as he walked back out the door yelling “i be in your quarters when your free” aimed at Reyna as the girl followed him.


End file.
